The Lonely Queens
by nabilahswift
Summary: Princess Eleva of Sitryn, a black haired eighteen years old princess, born with the secret power so great, she stayed alone, tragically. She's not the one who suffered all the years, there's another princess who was in the same situation like her, until they met, and the world will be in danger.
1. Breakfast

It was seven o'clock in the morning. Princess Eleva of Sitryn, the black haired eighteen years old princess, woke up from her sleep. She yawned and stretched herself, then she made her steps to the bathroom. She cleaned her face and walked downstairs to breakfast.

"Good morning, Princess." A servant greeted the princess.

"Good morning." Eleva answered in a dark voice.

"I want to have a sandwich and coffee, please." She took a seat on the dining chair.

"As you wish." The servant went to the kitchen and prepared her meals.

While she was waiting, the King and the Queen walked over the dining room. They smiled to their daughter, but it was replied by an ignorance. Then a servant came with a plate of sandwich and coffee in his hands. He bowed down and served it to Eleva.

"Good morning, Eleva." The Queen spoke to Eleva, while the King sat a few chairs from her.

Eleva just glared at them. She stared at them with annoyance and started eating her meal.

"How're you doing?" The Queen asked with a smile on her face.

"I'm fine." Eleva answered without looking into the Queen's face.

"You don't look fine." The Queen touched her hands slowly.

"Don't touch me!" Eleva was shocked and pulled away her hands from her mother.

"Why did you act like this, dear? You used to be cheerful before, but now," The Queen was worried about her daughter.

"That one was gone, and never will come back, unless you give me the chance to see the world, to have friends. But I know, you won't give me that. All you know is how to shut the world out from me." Eleva stopped eating. She put her sandwich back on the plate.

"But Eleva-" The Queen tried to calm the princess.

"You locked the gates, you stopped the people from getting inside. What kind of rulers are you?!" Now Eleva was standing behind the chair she sat. Her face was red and anger conquered her.

"Eleva!" The King voiced in serious.

"We did it for your best." The Queen spoke softly.

"You keep saying that, all the time. I'm sorry, but I'm done." Eleva crashed the floor under her. It froze and icicles around them. She turned away and made her steps away from the dining room.

"Wait, Eleva!" The Queen and the King tried to catch her but they can't. Eleva moved too fast and out of sight.

Eleva hurriedly walked upstairs. She felt warmness in her eyes and she tried to hide them. She ran over her bedroom as fast as she could.

* * *

Eleva closed the door. She walked towards her bed and sat. She closed her eyes to avoid a single tear to drop. But she can't. All of her tears burst down like waterfall across her cheeks. She hugged herself and sobbed. Her room was colder than usual, but she ignored it.

_I don't know what I want, so don't ask me_

_Cause I'm still trying to figure it out_

_Don't know what's down this road, I'm just walking_

_Trying to see through the rain coming down_

_Even though I'm not the only one_

_Who feels the way I do_

I'm alone, on my own, and that's all I know

_I'll be strong, I'll be wrong, oh but life goes on_

_Oh, I'm just a girl, trying to find a place in this world_

Eleva stopped singing in sadness. She was alone, she has no one, but parents who did horrible things to her. She wiped her eyes, and walked over the window. She saw people laughing, kids playing and they all are happy, although it was winter. Eleva smiled, but as she touched the base of the window, it froze. Her smile disappeared. She stepped back from it and stood frozen in place.


	2. Flashbacks

**_Flashbacks._**

* * *

_11 years ago..._

It was Eleva's seventh birthday. She made a birthday party and invited everybody from the neighboring kingdom especially Arendelle. She was very excited, she wore a dark blue and red dress and a small tiara on her head.

"I will meet new people!" Little Eleva jumped joyfully.

"Eleva, it's your birthday today!" The Queen kissed her on the forehead.

"Yeah! And I am excited! Mom, where's my cake?" Eleva turned to see her mother.

"It was ready, and it's strawberry, like you wished for." The Queen smiled broadly at her daughter.

"Umm, do Princess Elsa and Princess Anna come here?" Eleva asked her about the princesses from Arendelle.

"Yes, and they're already in the hall. They're the first one who attended your party." The Queen smiled.

"Can I play with them?" Eleva was happy.

"Of course, but remember about your powers. Don't let it grow bigger than yourself." The Queen touched her hands.

"I will. Thank you, Mom!" Eleva ran out of her bedroom.

* * *

Little Eleva walked down the stairs and ran over Princess Elsa and Princess Anna, who were sitting on the chairs in the main hall.

"Elsa! Anna!" Eleva waved her hand.

"Hi!" Elsa replied.

"Hello!" Anna waved back.

"Happy birthday!" The princesses from Arendelle handed Eleva a box sealed in pink color.

"Thank you!" Eleva accepted it with joy. She put it down and looked at Elsa and Anna.

"Can we play? My party will begin in two hours." Eleva jumped around, so with Anna.

"Oh yeah!" Elsa nodded.

The three princesses ran towards the garden outside.

"Do the magic, do the magic!" Anna loves to see Elsa and Eleva's magic.

"Okay, Anna. Look at this!" Eleva showed Anna a beautiful white snowflake but then it turned out to be red in color.

"Wow, red." Anna gasped.

"It's red." Elsa was amazed by the color.

"I don't know why." Eleva made a confusing look on her face.

"Look at mine," Elsa showed them a small white snowflakes.

"Yours are beautiful." Eleva looked sad.

"But it's just white, and I don't even know how to add some color to it, like yours." Elsa persuaded her.

"Make a snow! Make a snow!" Anna jumped around and raised her hands in the sky.

"Ready?" Eleva and Elsa gestured their hands. They looked each other.

"Haaa..." Anna smiled.

Eleva and Elsa raised their hands together and a long wave of snow went up in the sky. The two magics of ice were mixed and showed a unique pattern of a red and blue snowflake.

"Whoa..." The princesses were amazed by the beauty of the pattern.

"It'll be snow, it'll be-" Anna was jumping around and laughed, but then a shot of lighting hit her head.

"AH!" Eleva and Elsa were hit by the lighting too. All of them were unconscious.

Their parents were shocked to hear a scream from the garden.

"Eleva!" Queen of Sitryn quickly grabbed her daughter.

"Elsa! Anna!" Queen of Arendelle held her daughters in her arms.

"I know where we have to go." King of Sitryn watched in horror. He ordered the guards to bring their horses and went into the woods.

They all were brought to a small valley which full of rocks.

"Please, help us." King of Sitryn voiced. The rocks suddenly moved and changed into trolls.

"It's the king and queen." They gasped.

"Help our daughters." King of Arendelle looked at the trolls. Then an old troll came rolling from nowhere.

"Born or cursed?" The old troll asked.

"Born," Both kings answered.

"This one?" The troll pointed at Anna.

"She's normal." Queen of Arendelle answered.

"There's strange magic here. All of them were hit by a shot of the most powerful ice magic." The troll voiced serious.

"What does it mean?" The royal families didn't get it.

"When two types of ice were mixed together, it'll be the strongest magic of all. There's two types of ice, the red, full of anger and sadness, but beautiful to be seen and the blue, full of charms and grace, but deadly to touch." The old troll explained, with pictures of snowflakes formed up in the air.

"And if this happens again later, it can cause death." The troll looked down.

"What?! But this can still be saved, right?" Queen of Sitryn was shocked.

"You're lucky it wasn't their heart, the heart can't easily change, but the head can be persuaded."

"I recommend to remove all the magic, even memories of magic to be safe. But don't worry, I'll leave the fun." The troll touched the princesses' heads.

"Elsa and Eleva are magical, never let them meet each other. They must learn to control it, fear will be their enemy." He warned the kings and the queens.

"They can control it, I'm sure." King of Sitryn spoke.

"Until then, we'll lock the gates," He continued.

"We'll reduce the staff," King of Arendelle said.

"We will limit their contact with people," He spoke again.

"And keep their powers hidden from everyone." The kings said together.


	3. The Other Princess

**_Arendelle, the same day._**

* * *

Princess Elsa, who had been shut herself for eleven years from the world, and her sister, because of her parents' order. She just listened to them, without knowing the real story. The incident that nearly kills her and Anna, so with Eleva. She didn't remember a thing about the incident, but she remembered Eleva as her friend. All that she knew was she needed to stay away from everybody, to control her powers, and never let it show. She feared that her powers could harm anyone, and feared of herself.

Now she was eighteen, and Anna was fifteen. Everyday, Anna will knock on her door and sang some songs that they both loved, sometimes she'll bring chocolates for Elsa. Elsa rarely went out of her room, but some days, she would open up her door and went out to see Anna, without letting her know about her powers.

But now it's all gone in just a blink of an eye. It was the day where Arendelle was in sadness, where the princesses were in status of orphans. The king and the queen of Arendelle have died. Lost in the sea. When the funeral was held, Anna and Elsa both wore the same black dress, stood beside their parents' graves.

Arendelle has no rulers, and soon, there will be a new queen.

* * *

Elsa and Anna went back to the castle right after the funeral ended. They walked in different path to their rooms.

"Elsa," Anna started the conversation.

"Yeah?" Elsa looked at her beloved sister's face.

"You're the new queen of Arendelle." Anna smiled.

"Not yet, Anna." Elsa told her.

"Do you know how it feels like when being a queen?" Anna asked.

"I don't know, Anna. I'm not yet a queen." Elsa shook her head.

"Mama told me that-" Anna started to talk, but Elsa quickly put her finger onto her lips.

"Shh. Please, can you not talk about her? It makes me feel sad." Elsa smiled awkwardly.

"I'm sorry, I feel that too." Anna turned sad.

"Uh... Bye, Anna." Elsa waved at her when they reach their bedrooms.

Anna replied it with sadness on her face, she waved at Elsa slowly.

They shut themselves inside and cried all the day in their rooms. For Elsa, it's like losing them was horrible, she really needs them for the rest of her life. But she knew, that every lives must die one day. Elsa got herself out from great sadness, made her steps to her bed. She laid, and slept with tears on her face.


	4. Broken Window

It's afternoon in Sitryn. Eleva woke up from her dreams. She didn't realize that she slept in the morning right after taking her breakfast.

"Oh, it's afternoon." Eleva rubbed her face.

Then a few knocks was at her door.

"Princess Eleva?" A servant was outside her bedroom.

"You may come in," Eleva was just still the same.

"Have you wake up?" The servant asked her, smiling.

"Yes, why?" Eleva replied with a smile, too.

"I've been calling you for the whole morning." The servant explained to her.

"Why?" Eleva asked again.

"The king and the queen was in the bedroom. They waited for you from the time you left after breakfast. They will go sailing, but because of you, they need to postpone it until you wake up. They said they couldn't leave you just like that."

"Where are they going?" Eleva's eyes grew wider.

"To Arendelle, your majesty." The servant said.

"Arendelle? That's where Elsa and Anna live, right?" Eleva made a confused look.

"I don't know, ma'am. Maybe. Arendelle's king and queen had died in a tragedy on the sea."

"Oh, poor them." Eleva bit her lips.

"Your parents had ordered me to bring you to meet them before they leave. Let's go, ma'am."

Eleva sighed. "Okay,"

* * *

_Knock, knock, knock._

"Come in," The King answered.

"Oh, Eleva. I thought you wouldn't meet us." The Queen smiled broadly when Eleva stepped in.

"I wouldn't if I can." Eleva just stood frozen, with her annoying face.

"We're going to Arendelle for a week, we hoped that you can take care of yourself while we're gone?" The King smiled at his daughter..

"There's many servants here, of course I can take care of myself!" Eleva grinned.

"So now, it's time for goodbye." The Queen hugged her.

"See you in a week." The King hugged her too.

"Eleva, remember about your-" The Queen rubbed her head softly.

"I know. I won't let it grow, trust me." Eleva cut her off.

"You know, we love you very much. You're the only child, we have." The King and the Queen hugged her tighter.

"Okay, now let me go, I can't breathe." Eleva tried to free herself from the hugs.

"Goodbye, Eleva." The Queen smiled awkwardly.

"Bye." Eleva replied with annoying smile.

"WAIT!" Eleva suddenly yelled.

"What?" The King and the Queen were about to go outside their room, but stopped because of Eleva.

"Can I go with you two?!" Eleva jumped.

"NO, that's not what we're thinking." The King was shocked.

"Or can I go out to see the ships?!" Eleva jumped around, joyfully.

"No, stay here." The King was serious.

"But dad-" Eleva started to slow down.

"That is an order." The King was in a really serious condition.

"UGH! Fine, whatever! Anyway, have a _safe_ journey!" Eleva was angry, she yelled and went out of the bedroom.

"Again," The Queen looked at her with worries.

"It's okay. Let her be." The King calmed his wife. Their servants helped them to bring their bags, and led them to their ship outside.

* * *

Eleva ran towards her bedroom. She was angry and feeling annoyed.

"It's just the dock, and the ships." Eleva slammed the door.

"Why can't I go see it closely?" She paced around her bedroom. But then she stopped. She went to the window to watch her parents.

"Oh, that's them, ready to sail, huh?"

"Wow, look at that! They have four bags of clothes, so good."

"I wish I could break this glass of the window," Eleva stared at the window.

Eleva started to feel weird. _What did I just say?..._

"Maybe, they taught me not to let it grow..."

Eleva put her hands onto the window. It froze and frost started to spread all over it. Suddenly, she heard a few cracking sounds.

"IT WORKS!"

Then, without any delayed, the window broke. There were pieces of frozen glasses.

"IT WORKS! IT WORKS!"

Eleva danced around her bedroom. She felt very relieved got to see the world clearly. She put her head a little out of the broken window, and enjoyed the refreshing air. But she needed to be careful, her parents could see her doing that.

"Time to make a new one!" Eleva gestured her hands and a new icy glass formed replacing the broken window. It was transparent, shiny and reddish. There's a snowflake pattern around it.

"WOW," That's all what she could say.

Eleva was happy, so she filled her bedroom with snow. She made a creepy snowman and buried herself in the snow.


	5. Bad News

It's been three days since her parents went out sailing to Arendelle. Eleva felt free, although she couldn't get out from the castle. She was free from her parents.

Eleva was reading books in her bedroom. Suddenly a servant knocked at her door.

"Who?" Eleva continued reading without looking at the door.

"Me, ma'am." A servant said.

"Come in," Eleva closed the book. She turned back to face the servant.

"We've got bad news." The servant was looking sad.

"What is it?..." Eleva was curious.

"The king and the queen..." The servant was about to cry.

"Why?! What happened to them?! Don't tell me that they're-" Eleva shook him.

"They're gone..." The servant cried as he said the words.

"WHAT?!" Eleva was shocked. She couldn't believe it.

"Their ship was broken, when they couldn't avoid a big rock near a small, unknown island. Water filled their ship, and it sank into the sea. All of them who were in it couldn't save themselves." The servant explained.

"No," Eleva couldn't accept the news.

"It's true, ma'am." The servant said.

"When is the funeral?" Eleva asked.

"This evening." The servant replied with a sad face.

"Thank you." Eleva tried to smile, but she could only stay in sad face.

"You're welcome, your majesty." The servant went out of her bedroom, closed the door slowly.

Eleva wouldn't cry, she hated her parents.

"But they're still my parents," Eleva started to cry. She hugged herself and grieved for the loss of her parents. Her room was suddenly cold, and red all around.

* * *

It was the evening, where the funeral was held. People in Sitryn grieved for their rulers' loss. All of them wore black outfits.

Eleva wore her black long dress. She wore her gloves, and comb her hair like her mother's. She walked out of her bedroom and went to the castle's graveyard. It was still in the area of the castle, and the gates were still closed.

_What am I doing? I just get out of the castle! It's fine, even though I couldn't go outside the gates. _Eleva spoke to herself.

She attended the funeral. Some of the servants and the guards were uneasy of Eleva. They rarely see her, and they didn't know about her powers. Eleva just glared at them when they stared her like something.

* * *

After the funeral, Eleva went back to her bedroom. Her feelings were mixed, she was sad and happy at the same time.

"I'm an orphan now, and I am completely alone." Eleva sat on her bed.

"But they're gone, I can be the queen I always wanted to be." Eleva grinned. She knew how beautiful it will be when she's the queen of Sitryn.

"Queen Eleva of Sitryn..." Eleva spoke to herself.

She closed her eyes and hoped that she'll dream about becoming a queen. And the evening just went like that.


	6. Coronation Day

_**Three years later...**_

* * *

"Ouh," Eleva woke up to see the lights from nowhere.

"It's, morning..." Eleva stretched herself and yawned. She walked to the window and watched people down there.

"Why are they decorating the castle?" She saw many servants decorating the whole castle.

"Flags, flowers- WHOA!" Eleva gasped.

"It's my coronation day!" She jumped. Then went to the bathroom.

She prepared herself after bathed. She wore a beautiful purple and black dress. She tied her hair in a bun, and wore a pair of magenta gloves. She wore her cape and ready for her coronation.

_I've got what I want, so don't ask me_  
_Cause I'm trying to use it wisely_  
_Now I know what's down this road, I'm running_  
_Got to see the sun clearly_  
_Even though I'm not the only one_  
_Who feels the way I do_

_I'm alone, on my own, and that's all I know  
__I'll be strong, I'll be wrong, oh but life goes on  
__Oh, I'm just a girl, trying to find a place in this world_

_Got the gates closed, my old lonely life_  
_And now I'm free from those past_  
_Feeling happy today, and I won't cry_  
_Now I need to do what I must_  
_Don't let it grow, don't let it show_  
_Don't ever let them know_

"Tell them to open up the gates..."

_Not alone, anymore, and now it's that_  
_I am strong, maybe wrong, but that lonely just dead_  
_Yes, I'm just a girl, found my place in this world_

_Maybe I'm just a girl on a mission_  
_But now I'm flying_

_I'm not alone, in my new world, and it's the thing I don't know  
I am strong, life is long, oh alone, no  
Oh, not alone  
Anymore  
And now that's what I know  
Oh, I'm just a girl, found my place in this world  
Yeah, I'm just a girl, found my place in this world _

"I'm free at last!" Eleva ran around the town.

Suddenly she heard a ringing bell.

"The coronation!" She ran back to the castle.

* * *

The church was full of people. Eleva stood in front of them, ready to be crowned as a queen. She smiled.

The priest wore her the crown. She stood up and ready to hold the globe and scepter.

"Uhm, your majesty, the gloves."

"Uh," Eleva slowly took off her gloves. Then she held the globe and scepter without freezing it.

_I did it! _Eleva spoke to herself.

The priest said something that she couldn't understand, but it ends with 'Queen Eleva of Sitryn'. Eleva quickly put the things she held and put on her gloves back.

"Queen Eleva of Sitryn!" The people cheered for her.

"Thank you," Eleva whispered. She smiled broadly

* * *

"Queen Eleva of Sitryn!" The royal butler pointed to the left side of the main hall. Then Eleva came out. Everybody bowed down to her, and they clapped.

"Uh, you!" Eleva called a butler.

"Me?" The butler looked confused.

"Yeah, come here."

"What is it, your majesty?" The butler came towards her.

"Do Arendelle's royalties invited?" Eleva asked.

"Yes, but they're couldn't go." He explained to Eleva.

"Why?"

"Princess Elsa's coronation's tomorrow." The butler replied.

"Princess Elsa?" Eleva made a confusing look.

"Uh-uh, the soon-to-be-queen of Arendelle." The butler nodded and smiled.

"Wow." Eleva gasped.

"Just that, your majesty?" The butler bowed to her.

"Yeah, yeah, thank you." Eleva smiled.

_This is what a party's look like. Better than I thought. _Eleva whispered to herself. She watched around the hall. Her head was turning every side, so her body.

"Your highness," Suddenly she heard a man's voice approaching her.

"Uh?" Eleva turned to look at the man. He was tall, his hair was brown and had a pair of emerald eyes.

"Prince Robert of the Southern Isles." The man introduced himself, bowing to Eleva.

"Queen Eleva of Sitryn." Eleva smiled awkwardly.

"It was my pleasure to meet you, your-" Robert said.

"Just call me Eleva." Eleva cut him off.

"Then you should call me Robert."

"You're right." Eleva smiled.

"So, what made you come here?" Eleva started to talk.

"My parents got an invitation to your coronation, they asked all of my siblings whom to go. I volunteered myself, and for tomorrow, which there will be a coronation in Arendelle, my youngest brother Hans will represent Southern Isles." Robert explained.

"You have how many siblings?" Eleva lifted her brows.

"12, all of them are men. I'm the third." The prince smiled.

"You must have a good life being with siblings and loving parents." Eleva praised him.

"Not really."

"You're luckier than me, I have no one. I'm completely alone." Eleva frowned.

"Now you're not."

"Yeah." Eleva met his emerald eyes. They looked each other.

Eleva felt happier than before. She never knew that she met a handsome prince that she always dreamed of.


End file.
